The old Camp Half-Blood
by CarstenBerg
Summary: Three new half-bloods before the adventure Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke went through to get to camp, small starting exposition to try to get things going quickly. Rated T just in case, no cuss words used, not a romance... But I might add due to requests, etc. Please review, request, PM, Favoring, and following, thanks for reading! You may request almost anything. Beta by Maethorni.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is my first fan fiction that I'm a decent age to spell most words correctly, :). I've been polishing scenarios in my mind and I decided that I'd be making three extra characters based on the time just before Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, and Grover came. Don't be fazed saying in your head "I don't want to learn new characters! I just want Annabeth and Percy stories!" Well, they will come into play, but first I'd like to establish some new people.**

If I had to explain my life, it'd probably be something like rotten. Who am I? My name is John, I only have two friends, and I have two nasty foster parents after my mom died in a 'car accident', which of course I still refuse to believe, I distinctly saw… _something... _Come out of the sky and grab our car and threw it into another.

My two friends are Katie and Tyler. They make life bearable. Katie has light brown, wavy hair that went to her shoulder blades, and her eyes… Well personally I couldn't ever really tell, they seemed to change color, she was lightly tanned, and she was thirteen years old. Then there is Tyler, he has straight, jet-black hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes, he's also thirteen.

Who am I? I am fourteen year old, John Elixir. I have blond hair and green eyes and I am lanky in build. We all live in Los Angeles, California.

Why is my life so rotten? My foster parents 'took me under their wing' for money. They really didn't let me do anything except leave the house, and read books, they made sure I got just enough food to make it look like I wasn't starved. My friends and I went to the same school, something you might want to know. I go to a school for kids with special needs, my friends and I have ADHD and dyslexia, probably why we get along.

I walk out of world history when I realize how famished I am; I look at the clock in the hallway. Twelve o' clock thank god. I walk to the cafeteria and sit with my friends.

I'm honestly surprised I haven't been kicked out of this school. That was probably my specialty; I've been kicked from three schools previously. Like the random fire at my first school that I happened to be near, or the exploding pencil the teacher gave me. You get the idea.

All of these thoughts passed through my mind as I was walking down the halls. After what seemed like hours later I made it to the lunch room where my friends are already at a table talking, their food sprawled across the table.

"…Is he?" Tyler said, for the fun of it I snuck up behind him, Katie was too busy talking about something that I wasn't paying attention to and I half whispered half yelled in his ear.

"Holy…! John I swear if you do that again I'll probably pull some punches" he said. Katie was trying unsuccessfully to suppress giggling.

"Ha, I was going easy on you, next time pay attention." I said. Ty looked slightly hurt. Wait what? Ty was probably the biggest joker at the table he laughed about things before, why would he be hurt?

"So where were you, John? It took you forever to get here." Katie asked.

"School, need I say more?" I replied. I laughed inwardly.

I started to take my share of lunch and munched contently, I drifted my eyes around the room. _Nothing new around here *sigh*. _My mind drifted toward my mother before she died.

"_This watch was from your father… He was a good man John, don't you forget!" __she had said._

"_I know mommy!" _

I was only five when this happened. Looking back on it I really have a bitter hatred for my father. Who would be so cruel as to leave my mom just after I was born and say something along the lines of 'Oh yeah here's a watch for him when he grows up' Not even bothering to give it himself, much less visit for the holidays or my birthday, or even my mom's birthday! Now she's dead and she didn't even get a proper funeral.

***Three hours later***

We are all walking down the street just after school finished, passing where Katie lives, we are about to say good bye when I hear something loud and aggressive. I turned and saw a mastiff coming for us. Normally I wouldn't give a dog a second thought but just before I look away, it starts to grow, like, abnormally huge, soon I find myself looking up at a red-eyed, seven foot tall dog with teeth the size of my arm. _Wow! I thought._ I subconsciously reach for my pocket where I always keep my 'gift' from my dad.

Impulsively I pull out my watch, click on one of its buttons and it grows into a bronze short sword. I do the stupidest thing ever; I stab it in its right eye. It bellows and turns into golden dust. _Did I really do that?_ I thought to myself. _Was that even real?!_

I look back at my friends and their faces confirm that this just happened. Okay, large dogs take over the world that disguise as mastiffs and attack innocent people, sounds great.

"J-John?" Katie asks, wide eyed.

Instinctively I un-shouldered my backpack it. I unzip the main pouch and in it I find my textbooks are missing and in their place a single note with some money. The note reads 'Get to Long Island and the others will know what to do' _Nothing like vague notes telling us to go across the whole country._ But my 'instinct' told me that it was the best thing to do.

**(A/N) Reviews appreciated. NOTE: This was my first Fan fiction I put much thought into, and I have a lot coming your way if I can find the time. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Did I know John anymore?_ Those words went through Tyler's head as he watched John pull out a sword from his watch killed a… Hellhound? And just shook it off like it was nothing. The next thing we knew we were headed to the nearest airport to get a plane ticket.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked

"Long island… I think we need to go there."

_Okay that's a start; we were running away from home to go to Long island because we think we need to go there. But when I think about it, who was the one who killed a massive hell hound?_

At least it's still bright out, but wouldn't the travel agent be suspicious of three teens coming up and saying 'uh yeah we need tickets right now and we're totally not terrorists.' But Katie, she was persuasive. Because of her we got on the plane no problem.

The flight attendant was blabbing about stuff he already knew about. Then his thoughts drifted to earlier at school, he looked out the window and started to think. _Why did John have to embarrass me in front of her? I looked like I was easily scared and had horrible hearing!_

"So…" Katie said leaving that word hanging trying to start conversation. She was in between John and me, John on the aisle and me at the window.

"'Sup?" I asked.

"I wouldn't dare to guess…" John said.

"We could try to concentrate on the good things rather than the bad." I suggested.

"What good things were you thinking of?" John asked.

_Katie. _"I don't know any suggestions?" I asked

"Maybe that we got the plane tickets okay." Katie said.

_Thanks to you…_ "I suppose that's a plus." I observed.

"'I suppose?'" She mocked. _Oh god, did I just say something wrong?_

Whatever fear he was experiencing it must've shown on his face because she smiled and giggled. _She was joking?!_

***Five hours and thirty minutes later***

***DING*** "We are about to land! Please remain seated and strap in your seat belt!"

As soon as the plane landed we left, we had no luggage, so it was easy getting off.

We immediately left Manhattan and started walking to Long island, we had no money; the tickets were exactly what we had to the cent. Since we were losing hours on the way there and it was a five and a half hour flight, it was like pitch black outside.

Once they stepped foot on long island they were greeted. A person in Greek battle armor with a spear stood there took about a three second glance at us and said.

"Follow me."

I looked at my friends, they looked pretty convinced, and he was in full battle armor and was human, so that seemed okay. I decided that I'd ask him something.

"So… Ugh. Who are you?" I asked

"Troy, son of Hermes." He replied simply.

"Wait, what?" I asked stupidly

"I know, they're all surprised the first time, but the fact that you can see my armor means that you're like us. I can't explain it all here, but we need to get you to safety." He said.

"So what you're saying is we have parent's as well?" John asked. He didn't specify the word 'god' but it was obvious enough.

"Yes, but before you ask we don't know who you belong to yet. And we probably won't find out until a little while later." He said.

_Seems believable enough, my life was so crazy I wasn't that surprised. _Said the only calm thought in his brain. _Oh my god one my parents is a god?! That'd be so great. _If he had mystical powers he could go back to every school the rejected him and blow it up. I mean seriously, that REALLY sucked having to find new schools all the time._ And maybe impress…_ He looked over to Katie; she was at a steady stride right in front of him, her hair bouncing on her shoulders every time she pickedher feet for the next step._ Could anyone be more beautiful than that?_ I hated being pale, it made me seem like I was locked in a basement or something, and even though I tried to get a tan and such, I either got a sun burn or just nothing at all.

When we finally arrived, I saw the camp. There were guards stationed all around it in the same battle armor Troy was wearing, each holding a spear. We were introduced to a man in a wheel chair.

"Hello, my name is Chiron." It was hard to make out his face details in the dark, but I greeted him first.

"Ugh… hi, my name is Tyler."

"I'm John and this is Katie."

"You should come to the big house; I'd like to ask you all a few things." Chiron said.

Unfortunately, he had us go in one at a time and of course I was dead last. I walked in and he was sitting in his wheel chair at a table, there was a chair opposite of him and I assumed it was for me, but I restrained, this guy might get mad easily.

"Please sit." He said "I need to ask you a few questions to try to figure out who's your parent."

"Okay, ask away." I replied.

"Have you ever used a sword before?"

"No."

"Are you good at any particular sport?"

"I'm okay at hockey."

He continued asking questions like what I was good at, what I feared, other things along those lines, when he was done he told me to go to the Hermes cabin to go to sleep, he gave me a card that said saps ot spele in tlnui onon. Without dyslexia it said Pass to sleep in until noon. Oh good, that means I can catch a few Z's. As soon as I found a spot for me to sleep on I just smacked the floor, used my arms as pillows and almost fell asleep right away. Before I feel asleep, I realized John was next to me and Katie next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) YOU MUST READ THIS! I accidentally made a typo, Tyler and Katie are supposed to be FOURTEEN and John is supposed to be FIFTEEN. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

***Five days later***

Five days, it took five days for Tyler and John to become serious and un-amused soldiers of this freak show. Katie thought.

John and Katie were claimed. John is a son of Apollo, and Katie is daughter of Aphrodite. As soon as John picked up a bow, he knew it was right for him. John wasn't so lanky anymore; he gained some build from getting sufficient amounts of food and working out/hero training at camp. But Katie didn't feel like she belonged in the Aphrodite cabin, she wasn't a Barbie doll who wore a hundred pounds of makeup. Something she had found out, she had an ability called 'Charm speak' some blessing of Aphrodite to be persuasive and try to have people do what you want them to do.

She strode over to the arena, and found Tyler and John about to duel unarmed. Probably for situations when they found themselves disarmed. The trainer blew his whistle and they charged each other. Their speed and fury of their fight was incredible, to think they could block and attack so quickly seemed impossible. But then again, the fact that we had gods for parents was impossible enough. Four minutes passed, they started to slow down. Five minutes they were both bruised with bloody faces and were looking like they needed an energy drink. Six minutes and Tyler threw one last punch into John's face and he collapsed. Tyler looked like he was barely standing.

"Very good!" Said the trainer. "Next time John, try to go for the stomach or block when he goes for your head."

John was too busy panting to hear him, but then again, so was Tyler.

"Hey, want to duel?" Asked someone. I looked over and saw a blond haired grey eyed girl.

"Possibly, but I haven't gotten much training because I'm an Aphrodite girl." I replied. "For some reason everyone thinks I'm a fragile flower like the rest."

"Well, then I can help." She said. "But I'll go easy on you sinc-"

"No! The only reason I'm not good at fighting is because everyone's been going easy on me."

"Okay then." She replied slightly surprised.

We walked down to the arena and she gave me a bronze. No. A celestial bronze sword.

"We'll do some regular sword fighting. Defend yourself." She said. "In case you were wondering, my name is Isabella."

And for hours we were sparring, and talking about techniques. I asked many questions. I got a little bit better but I wasn't anywhere near mastering it. When we took our first break I grabbed water and looked around, unscrewing the cap. I caught a glimpse of Tyler watching me, but when I looked at him, he looked away.

_I wonder if he ever notices me._ I thought. He was nice, handsome, and used to be a 'punny' person. And now that we got to this camp he was building up muscle, he looked handsome.

"Nice job for a first try, but we clearly have to do more work like this." Isabella said. "I think I want you on my team for capture the flag."

"Oh?" I replied

"Capture the flag. This is your first Friday here, but we do 'C.T.F' every Friday." She said.

"And what about my friends, do you want them too?"

"I already arranged that the Hermes cabin be on our team because of their thievery skills, but I could do some last minute dealings with the Apollo cabin."

"That'd be great, thanks." I replied.

The conch horn blew signaling it was time for lunch. It was only lunch time? I thought.

I strode over with my cabin mates to go to lunch. Barbeque day. Everyone grabbed a burger or hotdog and chose from a selection of chips and went over to give a portion of their meal to the gods as sacrifices. I look over at the Apollo table and see Isabella there, she dropped a few drachmas on the table and I saw the counselor of Apollo's cabin nodding. _That's one way to get someone to join you._ I thought.

After some last minute training, some water, and what seemed like decades of waiting. The conch horn finally blew for capture the flag to start. I went over to the assembly and found my team, geared up in some light Greek armor, grabbed the sword I sparred with earlier today. I caught up with Isabella, which I later found out was the counselor and battle tactician for capture the flag games like this.

"Anything you'd like me to know about before we start fighting?" I asked.

"You'll be one of the border patrol guards; you'll be with John on that side of the river." She gestured to the right side of the river.

"You made me go with John for a reason?" I asked.

"I figured you guys would work together well, considering you came to camp together." She replied.

"And what about Tyler?"

"Since he qualifies as a Hermes cabin member since he is unclaimed, he'll be going in to try to get the flag."

**(A/N) Please review, I appreciate support. And tell me what you thought of this chapter in particular, I'm not a girl so I can't properly judge how well I did writing from a girl's perspective.**


End file.
